1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight device for a motorcycle, for reflecting light from a light source by a reflector and transmitting the reflected light through a lens to radiate the light forward.
2. Description of Background Art
PCT Patent Publication No. WO2009/110080 discloses a configuration in which a substrate with an LED light source thereon is disposed substantially horizontally inside a tail lamp device.
In the above-mentioned configuration, on an upper surface and a bottom surface of a single sheet of substrate, a plurality of LED light sources are disposed along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In this case, light beams from the LED light sources are reflected by a plurality of reflectors, and the reflected light beams are transmitted through a lens, to be radiated rearwardly.
Thus, the technology of PCT Patent Publication No. WO2009/110080 presumes an application of the invention to a tail lamp device. If the configuration of the tail lamp device as above-mentioned is applied to a headlight device having a plurality of light sources, particularly a headlight device appearing like eyes that are turned up at the corners, the following problems would be brought about.
In the headlight device shaped like eyes that are turned up at the corners, the shape in question appears to be turned up as one goes along in leftward and rightward directions of the motorcycle, so that a plurality of light sources should be arranged along the leftward and rightward directions. Therefore, if the configuration of the tail lamp device as above-mentioned is applied to a headlight device shaped like eyes that are turned up at the corners, it would be difficult to efficiently arrange substrates with LED light sources mounted thereon, while securing such required functions as external appearance quality, light distribution characteristics, etc.